


【進擊的巨人/團兵】Cwtch

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, wow paro, 團兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 利威爾氣呼呼的道：「你大半夜的不睡覺來招惹我做什麼！」「利威爾，你就不能饒了我嗎？你睡到肚子都露出來了，叫我怎睡啊！」艾爾文說得一臉無辜。「放屁！你是變態嗎！看著一隻豹你睡不著你有什麼毛病！」利威爾扯起了毯子扔向了艾爾文「你幹麻笑那麼噁心？」





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】Cwtch

**Author's Note:**

> Cwtch：威爾士語，擁抱，所愛之人給予的安心之處。  
> 這是個莫名的腦洞，借了WOW這個網遊的世界觀的大概設定，但絕對完全不符合WOW史實，裡面提到地名皆採用了WOW裡的地名。  
> 沒玩過和完全不了解WOW也不影響閱讀，有玩過的大概反而會比較困惑我在寫什麼鬼。  
> 然後，簡單的解釋一下，兵長的種族是夜精靈，職業是德魯伊，在遊戲裡是種可以化形成數種動物的職業；團長種族則是人類，職業我沒有預設。種族設定只是我的私心所以不用詳考種族外形XD，我只是單純最喜歡夜精靈這個種族，但其實我練起來順手的那隻角色是人類。

　　利威爾有些懶洋洋的以豹型的姿態趴在河畔，兩隻前爪微微的沾上了些水，圖個涼快，隨著微風，尾巴有一下沒一下的搖擺著，正好拍打在身旁釣著魚的艾爾文身上。

　　艾爾文也只是瞥了他一眼，沒表示什麼，繼續著他的釣魚大業，利威爾把微溼的爪子按在他的披風上，歪著頭望著自己製造出來的腳印。

　　直到艾爾文伸手揉亂了他腦袋瓜上的毛，他的手並不像常人般有著體溫，像是個死物般，接觸的瞬間，讓利威爾僵住了幾秒。

　　「啊，抱歉，我忘了帶手套。」說著便收回了手，撈起了被掛在腰間的手套，正想戴起時，利威爾卻咬起了手套，往水裡一甩，然後很滿意的看著它們被水流沖遠了。

　　「我沒有討厭。」利威爾挨著艾爾文身旁坐了下來，把頭窩在了艾爾文的腿上「我只是還不習慣。」

　　「是嗎？」艾爾文低吟般的笑聲，從他的兜帽下傳了出來。

　　「我很高興你回來了。」

　　「我知道。」

　　這是他們重逢後，一起旅行的第一個月。

　　＊

　　當年那場慘烈的戰役裡，艾爾文所在的那支隊伍無一人生環，並且戰場的環境過於惡劣，連去回收屍體也無法做到。

　　利威爾只能跟著聯盟軍撤退到安全的範圍，畢竟他們所有人都已經見識過巫妖王製造出來的瘟疫有多可怕。

　　戰事告一段落後，利威爾退離了戰場，但他並沒有回到泰達希爾（*夜精靈的第二棵世界樹，總之就是故鄉），他開始了他無止境的流浪，他不知道他要去哪裡，只知道，他不想停下來。

　　大多數時候，他會化成鳥的姿態，厭倦飛行時，他會化為豹，他總想著，或許這樣就可以忘記身為人型時的悲傷。

　　北裂境的風雪，如此的寒風剌骨，但他並不在乎，因為他的心已經比這片凍原裡的河水還要冰冷。

　　＊

　　墓園裡總是寂靜的不可思議，或許是連蟲子都知道在這裡，必需安靜且隱蔽的像是不存在般，以免驚擾的亡者的平靜也打擾了生者的憂傷。

　　墓園的一角，有座巨大的石碑，上面陰刻著所有犧牲於戰場上卻沒能留下遺體的士兵的名字，僅於此以立碑供人悼念。

　　此刻，石碑前坐著一隻毛色通體漆黑的豹，只有身體靠近頸背的兩側，有兩道紫灰色的圖騰，他很是專注的望著石碑，在石碑前，還放著一朵開得正盛的白色花朵。

　　跫音或許是墓園裡唯一響起的聲音，厚實的鞋跟踩在石板路上，清脆響亮，足音止步於利威爾身後一步之距。

　　「唉，你果然在這裡啊，利威爾。」

　　黑豹聞聲回過了頭，冷淡的灰藍色眼眸裡倒映出了來人，來者是他的舊識韓吉，此刻她身旁還跟了著個不明物體，在察覺他把視線落在不明物體上時，韓吉才一副很歡欣的介紹道：「怎樣？可愛吧！這是我最新收服的惡魔。」

　　韓吉是個術士，興趣是到處勾引惡魔為己用，雖然目前外表看起來是個人類，但實際上她是個狼人。

　　利威爾收回了視線，沒有表示意見，甩了甩尾巴表示他看見了所以可以滾了。

　　「唉，利威爾你好冷淡，我好不容易千里迢迢的從達納蘇斯（*夜精靈的主城）趕到了暴風城（*人類的主城）才堵到你的，你連句敘舊的話都不跟我說說嗎？你都不知道搭這船有多不容易，每次都差點忘了下船就又被載回去了。」

　　「誰叫妳老是一看起書來就忘我了，簡直和艾爾文同個蠢樣。」利威爾停下了腳步，回頭望著韓吉，好一會才說：「我知道妳要說什麼，但是我做不到，我只能一直走下去。」

　　「艾爾文不會希望你這樣的。」

　　「如果他有意見的話，那就讓他回來找我理論，更何況這是我們當初約好的。」

　　戰爭結束後，我們就一起去旅行吧，然後找到最喜歡的地方住下來，怎麼樣？

　　艾爾文曾經如此的說著。

　　但是，戰火永遠沒有停歇的一天，聯盟與部落的紛爭是如此永無止境，造就了一批又一批的亡魂。

　　韓吉嘆了口氣，放棄了任何勸說的話語「算了，隨你吧，但你總固定段時間給我稍個信息吧，你和艾爾文有約定，我也有，你不能讓我為了履約，每年的這天要大老遠的跑來這裡堵你吧。」

　　利威爾沒有回答，只是甩了甩尾巴，代表他聽見了，然後，化成了隻鳥，振開翅膀，飛進了那片穹蒼之中。

　　＊

　　十月的終結是夏季的最終狂歡，利威爾安靜的走進了狂歡的人潮中，閃金鎮依舊如以往的熱鬧，他在旅店裡買了些食物，周圍狂歡的氣息無法感染他，就像走在一個黑白並且無聲的世界般一樣的麻木。

　　在離開了那個熱鬧的小鎮後幾天，利威爾發覺有人跟著他，但他無法判斷來者的用意，不過，無論對方想做什麼，對利威爾來說，都無所謂了，他不覺得自己身上還有什麼好失去的。

　　夜裡，利威爾蜷縮在樹下休息，他聽見了那個一直跟著他的人在附近走動，利威爾一向對自己隱蔽很有信心，這也是他放任這人跟著他的一個原因，只要他想，他就可以把這個人甩開。

　　利威爾在矇矓的睡意裡，夢見了艾爾文。

　　他們初見時，利威爾正在練習化形，他幾乎是個天生的德魯伊，他以豹形的姿態在神諭森林裡散步，在那裡遇見了艾爾文。

　　那是利威爾第一次見到人類，艾爾文一開始沒發現他不是真正的豹，試圖著用肉乾想誘他，還用著傻到不行的笑保證著他只著想摸摸他，不會傷害他。

　　利威爾當時真心的覺得這個人真的蠢到不行，若他是頭真的豹，早就連那肉乾帶人一起給吞了，還管得著他說什麼嗎？

　　夢，終止在艾爾文伸手撫向他的腦袋那瞬。

　　利威爾驚醒時，發現自己被一道陰影籠罩住，有個身影蹲跪在他面前，看著他，這世上除了少數幾個人外，從來沒有人能夠如此無聲無息的靠近他。利威爾清楚的感覺到對方身上所縈繞著不詳與死亡的氣息，在兜帽的遮掩下，唯一能看清的就是那對散發著淺藍幽光的眼眸。

　　利威爾在一瞬間翻騰起了身，將這個身份不明的人給撲倒在地，月光也在此刻自雲層中透了出來，點亮了利威爾的視野。

　　利威爾看著他發起了征，那人的面容蒼白沒有絲毫的血色，若不是那雙眼間隔幾秒就會眨動，利威爾幾乎都覺得這是具屍體。

　　「利威爾，我保證，你若再不把爪子從我的胸口移開，我這可憐的老骨頭大概就要斷了，你還記得你已經不是當年那頭小豹了嗎？」

　　「艾爾…文…？」

　　「嗯，是我。」撫上後腦的是一隻帶著涼意的大掌，用著熟悉的力道與角度揉弄著利威爾的耳朵「你可以變回來嗎？雖然你現在這毛絨絨的樣子我也很喜歡，但我更想念你的面容。」

　　艾爾文的話語方落，壓制在他身上的黑豹就瞬間沒了蹤影，取而代之的是個夜精靈青年，灰藍色的眼裡盈滿了不敢置信。

　　「艾爾文…怎麼會…？」

　　「我很抱歉我沒有活下來，但我還是依約回來找你了。」艾爾文將利威爾給擁入懷中，即使那是個冷涼的懷抱，利威爾卻覺得無比的溫暖。

　　「死亡騎士…」冰冷的名詞輕輕淺淺的自利威爾口中逸出，當年那場戰役，阿薩斯擴散了瘟疫，將死去的人皆製成了死亡騎士，成就了一支屬於他的亡靈傀儡大軍，掃蕩了整個戰場。

　　很多時候，令人絕望的不是眼前的敵人多麼驍勇善戰，而是曾經並肩作戰的人成了自己的敵人向自己兵戎血刃。

　　後來，傳言一部分的死亡騎士取回的自己的意識，脫離了巫妖王的掌控，組成了黯刃騎士團，回歸了自己所屬的陣營共同抵抗巫妖王。

　　利威爾在流浪時，確實有輾轉耳聞過這樣的事，但他提不勁去關心，他也沒曾想過，艾爾文會成為其一，並且回到了他的面前。

　　畢竟要脫離意識上的掌控並不是件容易的事，那必須要有十分堅軔的意志力才能與其對抗。

　　利威爾無法克制的伸手去觸撫著艾爾文的額角，指尖自眉眼處描繪起他一向熟悉的輪廓，艾爾文並沒有打擾他，直到利威爾的手掌停留在他的左胸上不再動作時，他才抓下了利威爾的手湊到唇前親吻，一臉困擾的道：「利威爾，即使變成這樣，我還是有感覺的，如果你再摸下去的話。而且，你還記得你還坐在我身上嗎？」

　　此話一入耳，利威爾才像大夢初醒般地從艾爾文身上翻了下來，帶著幾分惱羞的踢了他一腳「你還不快起來。」

　　「嗯…我好像爬不起來，大概是你剛那一撞壓斷了什麼，呃…你知道的，現在這副軀體沒有像以前那麼牢固了。」

　　「……」利威爾垂下了眼，彎下身正想把人給扶起來時，同時焦慮的思考著，這種狀況到底是該去找牧師還是去找…呃…巫師？他那瞬間完全陷入了自己的思緒中，以至於忽略了艾爾文眼底的狡黠，直到他被緊摟進一個懷中，才驚覺到這件事「你騙我！」

　　「利威爾，你這麼好騙，真的讓我好擔心。」艾爾文又揉了揉懷裡的人那顆黑色腦袋，十分憐愛的道「你這個樣子，我怎放心留你一個人呢。」

　　當然，如果此刻，他們的共同好友任何一人在場時，絕對會吐嘈一句「也就只有你騙得了他，你就算說太陽會打西邊出來，他也會相信你的。」

　　「所以，你不會一踢就散架？」

　　「當然。」

　　「很．好。」

　　之後，艾爾文除了被狠狠的踢了一腳外，他還花上了段時間才把一怒之下變成鳥飛上樹梢後就背對著他的利威爾給哄下來。

　　＊

　　艾爾文有些無奈的看著睡在身旁的那隻黑豹，優雅的身形捲縮成一小團看起來很是可愛，雖然故意睡得與他有些距離，但那條細長有力的尾巴卻不自覺地捲繞住了他的手臂。

　　艾爾文沿著那條尾巴輕撫而上至根部，力道輕巧的按壓了下，只見利威爾像是被針扎著了般的跳了起來，靈巧的落在床舖的另一角時已變回了那個夜精靈青年，白皙如玉的耳尖處泛上了抹豔紅，利威爾氣呼呼的道：「你大半夜的不睡覺來招惹我做什麼！」

　　「利威爾，你就不能饒了我嗎？你睡到肚子都露出來了，叫我怎睡啊！」艾爾文說得一臉無辜。

　　「放屁！你是變態嗎！看著一隻豹你睡不著你有什麼毛病！」利威爾扯起了毯子扔向了艾爾文「你幹麻笑那麼噁心？」

　　被人嫌棄了的艾爾文，就這樣蓋著毯子倒縮到了床舖的一角，以往低沉醇厚的聲音被悶在了毯子裡，帶上了股哀怨與委屈「唉，我就知道變成這個樣子，就不中用了，現在世人皆驚懼死亡騎士，對其抱著質疑與不信任……」

　　艾爾文在那裡咕咕噥噥個還沒完，毯子就被一扯後甩到了一旁，利威爾一把揪起了他衣襟「你到底在鬼扯個屁，我才沒有不信你。」

　　「那你就別老是用那滿眼驚惶的眼睛望著我，利威爾，我回來了，而且，也不會再走了。」艾爾文環抱住了他，牢牢的按在懷中，明明是沒有體溫的軀體，但利威爾卻不覺絲毫寒意；雖然聽不見心跳聲，但那一向能夠安撫他的嗓音，此刻沉穩的迴盪在他耳際「相信我，我用了千辛萬苦，從那個地獄裡爬回來，不是要讓你更傷心的。」

　　「我相信你。」

　　「是嗎。」艾爾文看著安靜的捲伏在自己懷中的人，「你知道嗎？那段日子，我想或許是我渡過最可怕的一段日子，徹底的迷失與茫然，不斷的徘徊在永無止境的黑夜裡，阿薩斯的指令不斷的在腦海中迴響，唯一讓我保持清醒的，是對你的掛念。」

　　利威爾瘦小的身形讓艾爾文輕易的就能包覆住他，將他鎖困在自己懷中，利威爾的體溫十分的溫暖，那種鮮活的氣息將艾爾文的胸間也染上了層溫度，就像是回到了從前，那個一直讓利威爾視為心安之所在的懷抱。

　　艾爾文一直把這些日子來，利威爾細微的舉動都看在眼裡，也猶記著，在先碰上韓吉時，韓吉告訴他關於利威爾近年來的狀況，自從事發後，利威爾便很少再以人形的姿態出現，多數時候，他都化形成豹或者是鳥，而重逢的這一個月以來，利威爾的確是這樣，雖然他和從前一樣和自己同吃同住的，也因為如此，那些儘管是十分細微，被利威爾小心藏起的情緒，還是逃不出艾爾文的眼底。

　　「別害怕，利威爾。」艾爾文依舊摟著他，低沉富有磁性的嗓音如酒般的溫醇，傳進利威爾耳中，安撫住了那顆不安的心「我發誓，無論任何阻礙，我都會回到你的身邊，所以，別害怕。」

　　「嗯。」

　　那是個承諾，即使擁抱住自己的懷抱不再溫暖，但卻依舊是熟悉的，利威爾習慣性的蹭了蹭那胸膛，便聽見自艾爾文喉間發出的輕笑聲，像從前一樣，寵溺而溫柔。

　　重逢的這些日子以來，利威爾的確有些不安，他不確定這到底是不是一場夢，每當自睡夢中醒來時，他都感到惶恐，直到視線內搜尋到了艾爾文的身影，才放下心來。他故意維持著重逢前的生活，他想著，若是醒來發現是一場夢，如此才不會感到太過失落。

　　既然已經得到了承諾，那他就能夠選擇相信他的保證了，是吧。利威爾心裡如此想著，同時睡意也濃烈了起來。

　　艾爾文好一會才發現懷裡的人太過安靜，低頭一看，才發現人不知什麼時候已經睡著了，只能有些無奈的把被扔到床底下的毯子給勾了回來，將兩人給蓋實了，雖然他是不大確定死亡騎士到底還會不會著涼風寒，但利威爾鐵定是會的。

　　艾爾文輕撫著那張睡顏，雖然利威爾化形成豹時，睡著時也是很可愛的，搔搔他的耳後還會發出可愛的呼嚕聲，但他真的是想念極了這張容顏。

　　畢竟，這是他無論如何也要返回這世間的唯一因素。

　　「晚安，利威爾，願你有個好夢。」那雖然是個冷涼的親吻卻帶著最溫暖的情意，如此安靜無聲的，落在利威爾的額角，確確實實的撫平了眉宇間的所有不安。

　　　－－END－－

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇其實是我當初玩WOW時，在跑死亡騎士這個職業的新手任務時，被主線打到後構思的故事，只是那時還沒入團兵坑，後來也不知幹麻就套了團兵就把它寫完了，雖然有大部分偏離了我預定的結局。  
> 死騎的新手任真的很令人印象深刻，尤其是在主線進入到奉命去殺人時，突然發現要殺的人是兒時的玩伴，兒時玩伴還在玩家操控的角色陷入掙扎時，反而溫柔的安慰著，並要玩家快動手殺了他去覆命免得惹上麻煩，也是在殺了那個兒時玩伴後，被操控的心智才逐漸完全返還可以自控。  
> 雖然都知道這只是遊戲劇情，但我那時真的超猶豫要不要剌下去的，而且畫面會一直在正中大出現很大的字樣提示要你快點把人給殺了，害我超焦慮的一直到處亂轉。但當然我最後還是剌了，畢竟不剌就過不了任務，但那個任務解完後心情真的超沉重的。  
> 我本來要大約的採用了黯刃騎士團的成立和憤怒之門一役這兩段為參考，加上以這段主線的後續來寫的，讓團長殺了兵長後取回心智，等兵長也被製成死亡騎士後，再帶著兵長遠走高飛，但就覺得這樣整個就還是有點BE，我真的無法接受Orz，加上84話後腦子就壞了，在腦洞了幾段歡樂的人鬼戀後，這篇就寫成這個樣子了XDDDD，反正這樣…應該也算某種形式的人鬼戀了（咦？
> 
> 總之，這篇文我只是想寫寫，就算死亡也無論如何都還是會回來找兵長的團長，雖然這字面上看起來好像什麼恐怖的鬼故事…whatever~


End file.
